Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a heat-conducting element of a fan in a refrigeration device.
A refrigeration device can be used to store a variety of goods in a cooling chamber at reduced temperature. The refrigeration device includes a refrigerant circuit, which inter alia comprises an evaporator, which in turn is configured to function as a cooler to cool surrounding air. A fan is positioned in the refrigeration device to supply the cold air to the cooling chamber.
Due to humidity in the air, ice can accumulate on the evaporator and on the fan during a cooling cycle of the refrigeration device. Increasing amounts of surface ice can impair the function of the evaporator and the fan. Therefore, to remove surface ice from said components, an heating element can be activated during a defrost cycle of the refrigeration device. The heating element emits heat, which is transferred to the evaporator and the fan to melt surface ice accumulated on said components. However, due to the limited heating power of the heating element of the evaporator and due to the substantial distance between the evaporator and the fan, certain areas of the fan may not be sufficiently heated to completely remove the surface ice on the fan.
In EP 1 783 445 A1, a refrigeration device is disclosed, which comprises a fan and a heater for defrosting, which in turn is mounted on a heating plate. The heating plate is in physical contact with both the evaporator and the fan to transfer heat from the heater to the evaporator and the fan.